100 Ways to Annoy Sesshomaru
by Fauxfire101
Summary: The title is sort of self-explanatory, but have you ever wondered how to annoy such an unannoyable character? Ever tried taking Sesshomaru to the vet? Or making him cosplay as Tamaki? And there's more where that came from! Much more!
1. Number 1 through 20

100 ways to annoy Sesshomaru

Listen very carefully Rin. These are, um, things you have to do to Sesshomaru. He, er, likes it.

1. Put his hair into 60 minibraids

2. Make him wear cat ears

3. Make him carry Kirara

4. Cut melon with his sword

5. Pull his hair

6. Say that you know his secret

7. Say that his secret is his deep love for Inuyasha

8. Sit on his foot

9. Ask him to carry Jaken his shoulder

10. Ask him who his first love was

11. Borrow Kagome's camera and take sleeping pics of him

12. Have Kagome put them on the Internet and bring a laptop to show Sesshomaru them

13. Climb his hair

14. Force him to jump in leaves with you

15. Tie him to the top of a tree and say hes afraid of hights

16. Fake cry

17. Make him do Tamaki cosplay

18. Say that he makes a GREAT Tamaki

19. Hold his hand

20. Say you love Kohaku, not him. Make sure he finds out you were kidding on this one, ehem, if you get where Im going here

And thusly part 1 ends


	2. Numbers 21 through 40

Okay, Rin-san, 20 more ways to make Sesshomaru, er… happy… *evil laugh*

21. Make him eat dog food

22. Take him to the vet

23. Talk to him about how dreamy Inuyasha is

24. Give him a sex ed lesson

25. Force him to buy you cookies

26. Die his hair purple

27. Try to hypnotize him with a bone

28. Call him Fluffy

29. Tell him that he looks like a girl

30. Give him Native-American face paint

31. Ask him what his birthday is

32. Pull his tail

33. Call him Kitty

34. Call him a softie

35. Ask him where he gets his hair done

36. Ask him to help you think of ways to annoy him

37. Ask him if he drools

38. Ask him if you can borrow his shampoo

39. Use modern, er, futuristic terms while speaking to him

Example: Yo Dogboy, whats crackalackin?

40. Call him a mommy's boy


	3. Numbers 41 through 60

And….. ZE PART 3!

41. Tickle him

42. Ask him about his love life

43. Ask if he has fleas

44. Give him a kitten for Christmas

45. Ask him if he speaks French

46. If he doesn't started saying how hot he is in French

47. Dress him up like Inuyasha

48. Accuse him of being jealous of Inuyasha's adorable dog ears

49. Make him wear a tick collar

50. Ask him if he knows about the secret associations of thousands of Sesshomaru fangirls

51. Interrogate him about his first kiss

52. Ask if he has the physical ability to blush

53. Ask him if he'll marry you

54. Sat how your group is like a family- your the mom, Sesshomaru is the dad, Kohaku is the son, and Jaken is, um, a very strange lawn decoration

55. Say that Sesshomaru-sama is getting old

56. Ask if you can start calling him Sesshomaru-kun

57. Paint his nails

58. Take him to a dog park

59. Search 'ways to annoy Sesshomaru' on Google on Kagome's computer and show him how many results come up- it's a lot

60. Say, "Who's a good liddo doggy demon? You are, dats who!"

And so end part 3

See ya next time!


	4. Numbers 61 through 80

More ways to make Sesshy happy Rin! Aren't you so glad! Sorry I didn't update for a long time…

61. Ask him if he's afraid of water

62. Force him to watch Ouran

63. Force him to watch it a second time

64. And a third time

65. And then say that he would make a good Tamaki cosplay again

66. Make a video where he lipsinks to a very feminine song

67. Show him the song

68. Tell him that you caught him singing it in the shower and had to catch it on tape

69. Dye his hair while he's asleep

70. Cut his hair (now this one is very dangerous)

71. Get Kagome to buy you two cell phones and text him a lot using text language like lol and omg

72. Ask if he's really a girl in disguise

73. When he says no ask him to prove it.

74. Make him wear Kagome's school uniform

75. Say he looks adorable in Kagome's school uniform

76. Pretend to have a very flirty phone conversation with someone

77. Ask him if the fluffy thing is actually his tail or not

78. Edit a video of a hula dancer and put his head on it

79. Post the video on youtube

80. Show Sesshomaru how many likes the video had gotten


	5. Numbers 81 through 100

Drumroll...

FINAL CHAPTER!

Rin, remember that these make Sesshy happy. Now be a good girl and go... Help him out...

81. Ask what kind of conditioner he uses

82. Put lavender bath scent into a pond before he bathes

83. Pretend that your asleep. Say Kohaku's name repeatedly. Get up with your eyes still closed and continue this whilst hugging a tree

84. Say 'That'sssssss some very nice hair you have there... It would be a ssssssshame if sssssssomething were to happen to it...

85. Make him watch the Inuyasha series

86. Repeatedly watch the ones he's with you and swoon, saying, "aaaaaah, so romantic"

87. In ones where he's acting lovey-dovey with Kagura fake that you're trying to hold back tears

88. Force him to take tap dance

89. Tell him that he looks like Ayame from Fruits Basket

90. When he asks who that is, show him some clips *snicker*

91. Say 'it's time' and hand him a pair of ballet shoes

92. Pull his tail

93. Tie his tail in a not.

94. Make him lie down and put his head in your lap

95. Now, stroke his cheek and say. "Good kitty"

96. Braid his hair, grab the braid, and run in circles around him. It will... um... NOT tie him up... Hehehe

97. Make him act out Romeo and Juliet...

98. With Jaken...

99. As Juliet

100. DRUMROLL...

...

Show him this list!

He'll be ABSOLUTELY OVERJOYED!


End file.
